powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Lee
Adam Lee is the former Gold Daimajin Ranger. Biography Adam was taught Tai Chi by his grandfather, the world-renowned Tai Chi master Dai Lee. Because of his natural talent and photographic memory, he became a Tai Chi expert and won many martial arts and sword competitions. He had an undefeated record, but became bored and began to search for the ultimate opponent. He noticed what appeared to be a shooting star, and followed it to the crater it made, where he met Joey and Hara. Upset that they'd apparently scared off the alien opponent he was hoping to face, he challenged them to fight him instead, but they weren't game. They tracked whatever had come out of the crater, and he followed. He noticed a commotion behind them, and challenged it to fight as well, but they lost it, to his irritation. Like the others he fell through a trapdoor into what turned out to be an old Xilien base, where he met Toho. He was actually happy to learn that an alien invasion was on the way, and eagerly accepted the Gold Morpher to use against it. He was the first to morph, and attacked a group of Jujus harassing a girl outside. The foot soldiers turned out to be too weak for his taste, and when Joey challenged him, said he'd be glad to "send Joey's soul to hell." They fought unmorphed, and Adam won, but couldn't bring himself to finish the guy, instead helping him up and disappearing. On his way home, he noticed a Xilien attacking the city and decided he might be a worthy opponent. For once, he was outmatched and defeated. Adam stormed back into the base, and from Toho learned that his opponent had been Commander Gaira, Toho's brother and the leader of Queen Lelax's army. He soon had to go out against more Jujus, but Gaira soon joined the fight, later sending a monster called Gargantua to deal with the team. He summoned Daimajin, his Zord, and helped defeat the monster. After the battle he admitted his teammates could fight "a little bit," but he continued to tease them as well as Toho. The next day, he went out for a jog and found Hara and Joey in a coffee shop. He teased them again, but they got to talking about the Xiliens, and the missing morpher Toho had mentioned. He left again to finish his jog. Bored, he headed back to the base to see if Toho had more opponents for him. There was another Juju attack in the main square, so he headed that way, and faced Gigan along with the foot soldiers. This time when the monster grew giant-sized, they formed their first Megazord. Back at base, Adam was pleased to discover that the Xiliens had the missing morpher, and its new wielder, remaining defiant when the others said it wasn't something to be happy about. When Joey got into a fight and wanted to handle it himself, Adam was willing to let him, staying at the base while Hara and Yvette went to help. Eventually he got bored again and joined them. He agreed to train with the others, and Sunday morning joined them at the gym. He offered to teach them a little Tai Chi, and Joey took him up on the offer. He ordered lunch, and accepted Joey's offer to pay since he was broke. During lunch, he noticed a girl wearing a morpher go past the window. He made an excuse and followed her out, turning off his morpher when Toho tried to call him. Eventually he decided he knew enough about her to identify her, and asked Toho to teleport him back to base. He was only interested in fighting Fay, not saving her, and dismissed Hara's combat abilities despite the latter having come to America on his boxing skills alone. He left. Adam spent some time at the gym, missing several fights though he said he wanted action. Wanting to find the other Rangers, he headed to the coffee shop and ran into Fay. He suggested they fight in an abandoned warehouse to avoid hurting civilians, and she was game. Adam lost the battle, but saw the control chip on the back of Fay's neck. He told the others, sure that now he knew about it he could break it himself. He insisted he'd only suffered minor damage compared to them thanks to his ability, but also that he wouldn't be overconfident again. He managed to make all of his teammates angry at him, and after Joey and Yvette left, challenged Hara directly. He claimed Daimajin had been telling him to destroy the Godzilla Ranger. They headed outside the base to fight. Despite Adam's claims, the two were evenly matched, and when he realized this he decided he was done with it. He did offer to continue to the death when Hara called it quitting, but the other Ranger didn't want to. Calling him a coward, Adam left. On his way home he bumped into Rachel. Upon finding out she could fight he asked to spar sometime. He returned to the base just in time to learn about Yvette being kidnapped by Zau. He became angry, warning the alien that he "couldn't kidnap the only girl on our team and get away with it." This time he was the one to insist that they act as a team to Joey. He suggested Toho create fake morphers to trade for Yvette. He also admitted that he'd been acting like a jerk, but he considered the others his friends now. He planned to grab Yvette from behind whie the others distracted Zau, but for unknown reasons missed the tradeoff entirely. Some time later he returned, apparently from an out-of-town trip. He went looking on the city rooftops for the Bronze Ranger. However, Hara found her first, and the others managed to save both women at once. He returned to base to greet them and ask what their next move would be. Adam revealed he'd had a long talk with his Grandfather, who'd told him that his search for an ultimate opponent would only end in his destruction, so now he was trying to change. After this point he disappeared, Toho telling the others that he'd left town to "get his head straight." Personality Adam is cocky, short-tempered and highly competitive, obsessed with finding a truly worthy opponent to fight. He considers combat to be the way a true warrior expresses himself. He was never interested in saving the world, only finding exciting opponents to take down. Ultimately he didn't seem confident that they could defeat aliens with such superior weaponry and forces, and he called Hara a fool for thinking they might. Arsenal *Morpher *Daimajin's Fist *Daimjain Blade **Blaster Mode *Daimajin Zord Appearance Adam is fair-skinned, 5'7", has long, straight black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and typically wears a private school uniform. He is 15 years old and a Caucasian-Chinese blend. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Gold Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Kaiju Thunder